Heroes and Villains
by CammieOliviaBishop
Summary: Percy and the gang get sucked into the magical world of Auradon just after Ben's coronation. A rewrite of the ending of Descendants that leads into meeting the Seven and friends.
1. Une

**_Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Descendants._**

 ** _UNE_**

 _Descendants_

Mal stared into her mother's eyes and chanted her spell. "The strength of evil is good as none when stands before four hearts as one. The strength of evil is good as none when stands before four hearts as one. The strength of evil is good as none when stands before four hearts as one."

Each time, her voice wavered a little more. Maleficent smiled, though it was hard to tell with her being a dragon. She kept mentally chanting her own spell against her daughter. The spell wasn't one of her normal spells – or, well, her old spells.

Suddenly, there was a flash and green smoke filled the room. Scared murmurs rippled through the unfrozen crowd. Though they were unfrozen, they didn't want to move for fear of Maleficent squashing or noticing them – you know, individually.

Ben stood with his parents, anxiously waiting for the smoke to clear so he could see what happened to Mal and her mother. If only the crowd's chattering were quieter, then he could hear Maleficent and Mal and the others. Then, he would know what was happening.

Slowly, the fog started to thin and he could make out more shapes. Evie, Carlos, and Jay stood, frozen, staring at a big lump on the ground. As the fog cleared even more, Ben realized two things – Mal was nowhere to be found and the lump was a sleeping dragon.

 _Percy Jackson_

Five of the Seven were waiting in the War Room for Percy Jackson and Leo Valdez to show up. Jason Grace and Frank Zhang were having a small argument about the climbing wall. The girls were watching the boys and trying to guess who would win. Hazel Levesque was betting on Frank and Piper McLean, Jason. Annabeth Chase just found the argument amusing and wondered what Percy and Leo were doing.

A while and fifteen golden drachmas later, Percy walked in with Leo, Reyna, Nico di Angelo, and Will Solace. Everyone sat down, except Percy and Leo. They didn't have to tell everyone to be quiet because they already were. The looks on the eight people in front of them told Leo and Percy that they were expecting news of another war or some big enemy.

The two looked at each other and then back to the mini-crowd in front of them. Leo burst out laughing and Percy was soon to follow.

"You've got to stop being so serious!" Leo exclaimed.

Suddenly, Percy stopped laughing and said, "Leo, now's not the time, we have to leave in ten minutes. Guys, follow us, we have to be fast!"

Percy ran out the door and down the halls. It took a second before his words sank in and the others ran out behind him. Leo, knowing that that was going to happen, was close behind Percy and they were cackling like evil villains **_(yes that_** **was** ** _in there intentionally)_**. Nico was pissed that he couldn't shadow travel to wherever the Tartarus – I'm sorry, _Erebus_ – Percy was taking them. His boyfriend, on the other hand, would have been a very angry son of Apollo had Nico shadow travelled.

They ended up in Bunker Nine in front of a ship that was just as big, if not bigger, than the _Argo II_. On its hull _Olympia_ was painted in multiple colors, in multiple styles **_(I'll go into more detail in the A/N)_**. Percy was hanging over the side, grinning at them.

"Climb on board, we've got….one minute until we have to leave!" another voice called over the edge.

"Travis! They aren't supposed to know we're on board until they get on board!" a third voice that was similar to the second chastised.

Looking at each other, the 'newcomers' boarded the _Olympia_. When they all boarded Annabeth said, "Why are we here, Seaweed Brain?"

Percy grinned. "Chiron said we can go on vacation, so, Leo and I built a ship!"

 ** _A/N: HI! I hope you liked this, tell me if you want me to continue this story. It's a crossover, so they will eventually meet. So, you probably all figured out what happened to Mal, but tell me what you think happened to her and why no one actually knows where she is._**

 ** _This is one of the first descendants crossovers so, yay! R, R, F, & F._**


	2. Deux

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants or PJO._**

 ** _DEUX_**

 _Descendants_

Ben motioned for a guard to hand him a sword as he approached the sleeping form. As far as he knew, Maleficent was the only one that could turn into a dragon and not even Mal could do that. He looked at the three of his friends that stood in front of him. They were paralyzed at the sight of the dragon.

"Evie, where's Mal?" Ben asked her carefully.

She snapped out of it and broke down. The daughter of one of the most feared villains on the Isle was crying at the feet of a dragon because her friend was missing. That was when Ben realized that they were more than friends. As far as the four – well, three – were concerned, they were a family. Ben stumbled a little. Evie was crying because he had mentioned Mal. Mal…

Before he allowed himself to break down, Ben turned to Jay. "Do we know for certain that Mal is…..?" Jay shook his head. "Is there a way to wake up Maleficent other than naturally?"

Evie's whimpering voice stopped when she saw something. She told Ben, "Pain normally turns her back into a human and wakes her. But –"

The sound of Ben's borrowed sword going into a spot that in bad circumstances could be fatal interrupted her. A wail escaped the dragon's snout and Evie gasped in horror. The beast convulsed and changed form. A large cut was in the side of the human below them, but she wasn't human for long. Only a second or two passed before she transformed back into a dragon and started to crawl away.

No one tried to get in the way of the dragon, so she tried going faster. She concluded that she couldn't get through the tall, oak doors and weakly spread her wings. She flapped them once. Twice. Thrice. The dragon was soaring through the air and broken the one piece of not stained glass in the entire building.

Evie, Carlos, Ben, and Jay ran out along with a few others to see the dragon fly out over the ocean. It was obvious that the poor creature was weak and was trying to get somewhere. Ben stared at the swelling, bleeding wound in the beast's side with horror. He sank to his knees as the dragon finally gave out and dropped in the middle of the ocean, turning back into a human just before she hit the surface.

His face twisted in pain as a small, purple lizard was brought to him in a glass cage. The new king ignored it. "Oh, Mal," he muttered, though it was more of a whimper, "what have I done?"

Ships were order to go to where she had fallen with their best swimmers to try and find her. And, for the first time in his life, Ben knew that he was truly a beast.

 _Percy Jackson_

The gang boarded the _OLYMPIA_ and it, the ship, immediately started moving. Leo led everyone, including the Stolls, down to a room that had even more occupants. Calypso, Leo's new girlfriend, Clarisse La Rue, Cris Rodriguez, Katie Gardner, Grover Underwood, and Thalia Grace were sitting in chairs around the table. Annabeth stepped back in surprise. Thalia was supposed to be a part of Lady Artemis's hunt, but she was allowed to also go on leave because of the past two wars that she had just come out of.

Annabeth ran over and hugged her long-time friend. Percy smiled at them and then said, "Okay, guys, I have sort of rigged the ship so it will take us to a wonderful amazing place that we haven't gone to yet! We should be there soon!" He then smiled at Annabeth and led her to a room.

"This," he proudly stated, "is our room!" It wasn't small, but it wasn't big. There was a bed with grey painted wooden stands and pillows and green sheets. The walls were striped with different shades of blue. A regular flat-screen TV was mounted to a wall across from a grey and green couch.

Looking at the bed, Annabeth yawned. To her displeasure, Percy noticed and told her to take a nap. She lay down on the bed and was out before Percy could lie down next to her. Percy would have lied down with her, but Jason called him up top.

He trudged up onto the deck with everyone else. The sky was blue except for a very large cloud about two days away that seemed stationed above a purple bubble that surrounded an island. The passengers chose to ignore that part about the island (meaning the entire thing). Everything else was beautiful. A large piece of land was barely visible from where they were and they figured that that was mainland or at least a bigger island.

Most of them were staring up at a place above the water a while away. A large shape in the air was making its way toward the ship. It got closer and they realized it was a –

"DRAGON!" Clarisse yelled.

And there it was – a scaly version of Festus that just happened to be tinted purple. Its flying seemed to be labored and it stopped just above the _OLYMPIA_. The dragon fell at a quick pace and Percy was soon on the stairs, going down to wake Annabeth to make sure she'd be safe during the crash, when it transformed into a purple hair teenage girl of about sixteen.

She had a long cut down her rib cage area that was bleeding rapidly. The fifteen of them stared at the girl for about thirty seconds. Then, they woke up. She needed medical attention, so Will took her down to a room deemed the infirmary. Grover started to sniff her to see if she was mortal or demigod. The girl was deemed demigod, but Grover sensed something off about her.

Percy stared out over the waves to the large piece of land they were headed to. He couldn't see ships coming out on the docks, but he could feel them in the water. He didn't know how he knew, but he did. Those people were looking for the dragon girl. Whether for good or bad reasons, he couldn't tell, but if worse came to worse, he'd fight for the poor girl. He and his friends would keep her safe.

 ** _A/N: Hi again! So okay, I sort of lied last time. I forgot to go into detail about the_** **OLYMPIA** ** _'s lettering. The 'O' is sea green striped with blue in a bubbled letter way. The 'L' is grey and yellow in a fancy cursive way. The 'Y' is electric blue in a Harry Potter lightning way. The 'M' is pink and black, painted in a way that makes it look like a braid. The 'P' is red, orange, and yellow and looks like it was made out of a flame. The 'I' is purple in a Times New Roman font. The 'A' is different colors in metallic shades in a way that looked sort of like it was strands of horse hair._**


	3. Trois

**_Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Descendants._**

 ** _Trois_**

 _Descendants_

Ben finally came to his senses and demanded to be on the first ship that left. The other three villain kids came along with him to go find their sister. He admired them for agreeing to come on the hunt at sea for their sister even though they couldn't swim. A small voice in the back of his head muttered, _Mal can't swim either_ , but he shook the voice away.

He knew that she was somewhere and the Merpeople of the seas were kinder to humans now that they knew not all of them were as evil as they had thought. Hopefully, they had either built something for her to float on or something else that kept her alive and well.

Every second they were preparing to go to sea, Ben was mentally murdering himself for what he'd done to Mal. If they found her – gods did he hate that it was an 'if' not a when – he would do something so grand and huge to apologize to her. Even when they finally did start moving out to go find her, he was beating himself up.

Why hadn't he listened when Evie started to talk? What had Evie noticed? How had Mal been turned into a dragon? Was she still alive? Would she forgive him? Did she still love him? How could he repay her? What had driven him to strike the dragon without listening to reason? Did Ben really love Mal that much?

 _Yes_ , he thought. _I couldn't love anything or one even more than I love Mal. I will find her – d-dead or alive – if it's the last thing I do. Even if she doesn't forgive me or love my anymore, my heart was only ever hers to break._

 _Percy Jackson_

Will had force fed the girl ambrosia and she was starting to heal. He hadn't given her that much so that she wouldn't, you know, burst into flames, but the ambrosia was working rather slow this time. Percy, being his overly loyal self, had insisted that they at least try to get to know the girl and wouldn't let anyone into her room with a weapon or without someone with magical powers. Riptide stayed as a pen in his pocket.

Annabeth was slightly jealous of this, but she knew that it was just his fatal flaw. She could see the protectiveness in his eye that looked like he thought of the girl as a younger sister. Only, vacation was supposed to be a time to relax. All that Percy had done since the girl had fallen yesterday was worry for her and what it meant for his friends.

The only person allowed in the room with the new girl without someone with powers was Annabeth. She spent just as much time there as Percy, sometimes even more because she could rant to the girl without being interrupted or put down. She was just sitting there, reading a book when the purple haired girl woke up.

The girl looked around and tried to sit up, but immediately fell back down. She looked at Annabeth with suspicion and wariness in her bright green eyes.

"Um, Will! Percy! She's awake!" Annabeth yelled out into the hall, her eyes not leaving the poor girl in front of her.

Will came flying down the steps, closely followed by a smirking Percy who stopped at one of the doors on the way down. After a second or two, a grumbling Leo came walking out and up to where Percy had just come from and, if she'd been paying attention, Annabeth would have seen Percy pocket a twenty. He entered the room with a grin on his face and greeted his girlfriend with a kiss.

The girl was still quite suspicious of them and was starting to let her eyes glow. Percy and Will tried to calm her down, but that didn't completely work. It was only when they gave her a little nectar that she started to trust the demigods. She looked at them with curiosity and her voice nearly scared them when she spoke.

"Where am I?" she asked.

Percy jerked his head backward and hit it on one of the cabinets. Annabeth stifled a laugh and told the girl, "On our ship, the _OLYMPIA_. Who are you and how are you able to turn into a dragon."

"Um, I turned into a dragon?" Magenta – that's what Annabeth had started calling her in her head – asked with horror clear on her face.

Annabeth looked at Will and he just shrugged. "Um, yeah, you did. Do you know where you came from? Do you know who your parents are? Also, if you give us your name, we might be able to help you a little bit better."

"I'm originally from the Isle of the Lost, but now I live in Auradon. My mother is Maleficent, yes _the_ Maleficent, and I've never met my father. As for my name, how do I know I can trust you?"

"If we wanted to hurt you, we would've already," pointed out Annabeth, ignoring the fact the Magenta had claimed her mother was a fairy tale character.

Magenta sighed. "Fine, I guess that's true. My name is Mal."

Percy looked at her. "Mal? Is that short for something?"

"Percy!" exclaimed Annabeth as she smacked her boyfriend. "We're trying to make her feel safe while she just heals up, not to interrogate her!"

Magenta – sorry, sorry, _Mal_ – laughed at the two of them, though that quickly stopped when a) her chest started to burn and b) she remembered her own boyfriend. She looked around the room for anyone else and saw that Will had left. Mal cleared her throat and the two demigods looked back over to her.

"I may be new at this, but aren't you supposed to tell me your names?" asked Mal.

Annabeth smirked at Percy. He sighed, "Well, you already know my name and Will's too. Wise girl over here will tell you her real name when we introduce you to the other shipmates. Then, we'll get to know each other. Now, we'll leave you alone to try and sleep or get comfortable or something." They started leaving before Annabeth turned back around.

"Oh, also, don't freak out if one of our crew members' head is on fire."

"Are they a child of Hades?"

"No, but our resident Hades-spawn will either scare the living daylights out of you or make you fall on your butt with laughter," Percy replied.

Two more people decided that they wanted to be in on the conversation. "We can hear you!" they yelled through the wall.

Annabeth laughed while Percy both blushed and yelled back, "I know! Good-bye, Mal. I'll come back just before dinner to get you."

Then, they left the room, leaving Mal alone with her thoughts. And that's when Mal realized they hadn't been conversing in English

 ** _A/N: I hope you enjoyed and your comments were pretty awesome. I especially liked the one from a guest that said that they would go beast/dark fairy/demigod on me if I didn't update soon. So, here's the update._**


	4. Chapter 4

**June 14, 2016**

 **Dear readers, thank you for reading my stories and caring enough to read this because it is quite important. I've been on a bit of a break from writing these at the moment and a few I've lost my spark for. SO, the following will happen to my stories.**

 ** _Under Revision (Slight or Major)_**

 ** _Heroes and Villains_**

 ** _The Change_**

 ** _The End is a New Beginning_**

 ** _Under Rewriting_**

 ** _Thieves and Spies_**

 ** _The Specials_**

 ** _Up for Adoption_**

 ** _Game Time_**

 ** _The Betrayal of Perseus Jackson_**

 ** _Scrapping_**

 ** _A Special Guide_**

 ** _(A Form of) Romeo and Juliet_**

 **:::::**

 **BETRAYAL OF PERSEUS JACKSON**

 **I feel that this story is so cliché, any path I could have it go down has already been thought up and it isn't heading anywhere even if I do try and remake it so, whoever wants to give their hand at it, go ahead and let me know, but otherwise, it's just going to be another of those unfinished stories on FanFiction.**

 **(A FORM OF) ROMEO AND JULIET**

 **I just don't like the storyline I've started and I have other plotlines I would like to follow – including other** ** _Newsies_** **stories.**

 **HEROES AND VILLAINS**

 **The chapters are too short and it isn't written very well, so I'm going to try and improve it.**

 **THE CHANGE**

 **I've found that the chapters seem quit confusing, so I'm going to revise different parts of it.**

 **THE END IS A NEW BEGINNING**

 **I don't like how I've organized this story so far and I would like to revise it to make it better and up to my standards**

 **THIEVES AND SPIES**

 **This needs to be less all over the place, so I'm going to rewrite it**

 **THE SPECIALS**

 **I like this idea, but I don't like how I've had the story going up to this point, so I'm going to rewrite it a bit differently.**

 **GAME TIME**

 **I've lost any ideas for this, sadly, so if anyone else has any ideas and would like to continue it, please tell me.**

 **A SPECIAL GUIDE**

 **I no longer see any point in this and am not going to even consider rewriting or revising it.**

 **These will for the time being all be on temporary hiatus, as well as any of the stories I forgot to mentioned so that I can revise and round out my stories, discover exactly how to end them, and get into personal depth with the plotline. I will more likely than not have quite slow updating even further, considering school's kept me from posting for months. If you care, I am truly sorry and hope to get you my stories one way or another soon.**

 **Also, when I make changes to my stories, I'm going to replace their original chapters with the new ones and the stories I'm scrapping I will not delete.**

 **Keep reading,**

 ** _Cammie P. Bishop_**


	5. Chapter 5

All stories posted before September 10, 2017 will be on a permanent Hiatus and not up for adoption as there are some concepts that I might wish to play with again. If this upsets you, I am truly sorry. All stories will be labelled as complete. I have not lost interest in fanfiction or writing altogether though, and am currently working on a few new storylines for multiple fandoms - some of which I have not yet posted for.

Thank you for reading thus far,

Cammie Grace Bishop


End file.
